


Chaos Squad

by Nico_the_Emo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Ennoshita Chikara, Autistic Kageyama Tobio, Chaos, Multi, Rare Pairings, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_the_Emo/pseuds/Nico_the_Emo
Summary: @tenten created a chat@tenten invited @semisemi, @ennoenno, and 14 others to the chat@semisemi named the chat “Chaos Squad”@tenten: Thanks babe.@semisemi: np@ennoenno: I still don’t know what that means.@tinygiant2: It means no problem Ennoshita-senpai.@ennoenno: oh… thanks@tinygiant: Yep!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Tendou Sator/Ennoshita Chickara, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 16





	1. Creating that Chaos Squad

**Author's Note:**

> @ennoenno: Ennoshita  
> @tenten: Tendou  
> @semisemi: Semi  
> @tinygiant2: Hinata  
> @OvO: Bokuto  
> @Kurowo: Kuroo  
> @deadchi: Daichi  
> @Iwa-chan: Iwaizumi  
> @sugar: Sugawara  
> @prettysetter: Oikawa  
> @kags: Kageyama  
> @keiji: Akaashi

@tenten created a chat  
@tenten invited @semisemi, @ennoenno, and 14 others to the chat  
@semisemi named the chat “Chaos Squad”

@tenten: Thanks babe.

@semisemi: np

@ennoenno: I still don’t know what that means.

@tinygiant2: It means no problem Ennoshita-senpai.

@ennoenno: oh… thanks

@tinygiant: Yep!

@semisemi: Hun. You’ve been with me and Tendou for almost two years now. How have you not caught up with that.

@ennoenno: Sorry.

@tenten: No saying sorry. Apple juice and cuddles?

@ennoenno: Yes please!

@semisemi: Door is always open for you. Just remember that.

@ennoenno: Mhm! I’m head over!

@ennoenno is offline 

@semisemi: He’s too cute.

@tenten: Agreed

@tenten and 1 other is offline 

@tinygiant2: And I’m alone.

@OvO: HEY HEY HEY!!

@Kurowo: Hey bro!

@deadchi: Kitty… calm down. Please

@Iwa-chan: Agreed with Daichi 

@Kurowo: Yeah yeah.

@keiji: Hello

@deadchi: Hello Akaashi. How is everything going?

@keiji: Better than expected.

@Iwa-chan: Watch as the two chaos setters come online.

@sugar: Prepare for trouble!

@prettysetter: And make it double!

@kags: help… To protect the world from devastation

@sugar: To unite all peoples within our nation!

@prettysetter: To denounce the evil of truth and love!

@kags: To extend our reach from the stars above…

@Iwa-chan: Oikawa, Sugawara. I think that’s enough of torturing your boyfriend.

@prettysetter: Come on! We were almost finished!

@sugar: Sorry Tobs

@kags: It’s okay. ‘m just tired. And no that does not mean you can come over. 

@deadchi: You okay Kageyama?

@kags: Mentally or physically? Mentally, I’m done with life. Physically, I hurt.

@tinygiant2: O.o You, Suga, and Grand King have fun? ;)

@kags: They had me work on spikes for two hours because they wanted to work on their sets. Apparently they couldn’t get Daichi or Iwaizumi to spike for them.

@Iwa-chan: They never asked us.

@kags: … TOORU!!! KOUSHI!!! I AM ABOUT TO KILL YOU!

@sugar: Gotta blast! See ya!

@sugar and 2 others are offline 

@OvO: Are those two going to be okay?

@keiji: Definitely not! You haven’t seen the setter chat. It is pure chaos and, to be honest, literal hell.

@OvO and 1 other is offline 

@Kurowo: I worry for those two.

@deadchi: I don’t. Suga gave me the deadchi name

@Iwa-chan: Nope! Don’t! Oikawa and Suga deserve it honestly.

@Kurowo: And I am glad Kenma is not like that. Anyways! Ima sleep

@Iwa-chan: Kitten… it’s 5 in the afternoon.

@Kurowo: And I do not care. I am team captain of Nekoma. I deal with Lev, Kenma, and all the rest. I’m tired.

@deaschi: Better than my team. Everyone is chaotic. So I’m going to sleep too.

@Iwa-chan: I swear you two are going to be the death of me. Sleep well my lovelies.

@Kurowo: G’night

@deadchi: goodnight babe

@deadchi and 2 others are offline 

@tinygiant2: Okay then. I’m going to take care of Natsu.

@tinygiant2 is offline


	2. Kageyama, Kenma, and Ennoshita need therapy because of their boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @baby_crow: Do I have to?
> 
> @kitten: Yes
> 
> @pretty: Tell us what?
> 
> @cuddly: You can tell us babes
> 
> @baby_crow: okay… um well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @tenten: Tendou  
> @semisemi: Semi  
> @ennoenno: Ennoshita  
> @sugar @cuddly: Sugawara  
> @kags @baby_crow: Kageyama  
> @prettysetter @pretty: Oikawa  
> @tinyguiant2: Hinata  
> @OvO: Bokuto  
> @Kurowo: Kuroo  
> @deadchi: Daichi  
> @Iwa-chan: Iwaizumi  
> @salt: Tsukishima  
> @yama: Yamaguchi  
> @gamerboy @kitten: Kenma  
> @legday: Lev  
> @Keiji: Akaashi  
> @bowlcutace: Goshiki

_**Chaos Squad** _

@kags: Please tell me I’m not the only one who needs therapy from my 3rd year boyfriends.

@ennoenno: Nope. Tendou gives me a reason to die. Thankfully Semi and him know how to take care of my dumb, autistic ass.

@kags: I feel insulted.

@gamerboy: Wow… I… do not blame you two. Especially saying Kageyama and I share our chaotic boyfriends. Every date is a nightmare and it’s the reason Kags and I sleep together while Suga and Kawa sleep in their own bed.

@kags: Yep.

@sugar: I-

@prettysetter: I- so that’s why you two like sleeping in a different room

@gamerboy: And that Kags doesn’t get upset when I’m up late. *cough* Suga *cough*

@sugar: HEY! I’m just trying to keep you healthy kitten!

@gamerboy: Sure. You sure it’s not because of your need for cuddles?

@sugar: I- it’s both okay!

@prettysetter: PFFT!

@kags: Oikawa.

@prettysetter: Sorry. Sorry. I know, I have no room to talk.

@tenten and 4 others are now online

@tenten: ENNOENNO!!!

@ennoenno: Hello Tendou. Is Semi online?

@semisemi: Yeah. I’m here. Tendou has been loud and I want to make sure you don’t get overwhelmed.

@kags: I wish! Two of my boyfriends are crazy and loud and the other’s games can get loud and apparently I’m really good at masking!

@sugar: What do you mean masking, baby?

@kags: … I said too much…

@gamerboy: Baby crow, I have been telling you to tell them. Have you not done that yet?

@kags: sorry…

@sugar: Hey… we’re not mad. Just a little upset.

@prettysetter: You know you can tell us.

@kags: I’ll send it to you in our group chat….

@gamerboy: Good job baby. We love you.

@kags: mhm

@tenten: THIS IS SO CUTE!!!

@ennoenno: Calm down please

@tenten: oh yeah. Sorry.

@ennoenno: It’s okay

@kurowo and 4 others are now online

@kurowo: That was intense.

@OvO: Yeah…

@deadchi: You don’t have to tell me twice.

@Iwa-chan: Fr

@keiji: Tf when did you start using those Iwaizumi?

@Iwa-chan: Doesn’t matter.

@deadchi: Eh

@salt and 2 others are now online

@salt: Anything big happen?

@kurowo: I’m Kenma’s best friend and I didn’t know he was dating Kageyama, Suga, and Oikawa

@yama: Really? It was kinda obvious. Oikawa and Sugawara’s love for Pokémon coming out of nowhere? Definitely Kenma’s influence!

@kags: No. They are just bigger fans now because of Kenma.

@yama: Ah.

@legday and 2 others are now online

@legday: What happened?

@gamerboy: UGH! Stop asking that. Just read up!

@bowlcutace: Okay then…

@tinygiant2: HI GOSHIKI!! HI LEV!!!

@legday: Have you grown Hinata?

@tinygiant2: No :(

@bowlcutace: Sad

@legday: Sad

@tinygiant2: I’m leaving! I’m being bullied for fucks sake!

@legday: Did not expect you to be one to cuss.

@bowlcutace: Eh. I kinda did. Anyways. I’m heading off.

@OvO: ^

@kurowo: ^

@deadchi: ^

@Iwa-chan: ^

@salt: ^

@yama: ^

@keiji: ^

@legday: ^

@tinygiant2: ^

@kags: Same

@gamerboy: Still haven’t told Suga or Oikawa yet.

@OvO and 9 others are offline

@kags: Fine

_**Setters in love** _

@baby_crow: Do I have to?

@kitten: Yes

@pretty: Tell us what?

@cuddly: You can tell us babes

@baby_crow: okay… um well…

@kitten: You got this. I have your favorite milk afterwards.

@baby_crow: mkay. Ihaveamentaldisorder… it’sautisumandIdon’twantyoubothtohateme.

@kitten: I’ll translate. He has a developmental disorder called autism. And he doesn’t not want you two to hate him.

@pretty: awww our baby crow. Why didn’t you tell us? We love you no matter what.

@kitten: He does have a valid reason for you kawa. You almost hit him in middle school

@pretty: And I’m sorry. I really am. I was a jerk back then.

@baby_crow: yeah you were…

@pretty: Not the point! We will always love you Tobio

@cuddly: We really do. Can you tell us some things that overwhelm you?

@baby_crow: loud, school, too much physical contact, bad games, and not being able to talk to you guys. Also some textures, smells, and taste. Like lavender and uncooked chicken.

@pretty: Okay. Thank you for telling us.

@kitten: good job telling them baby crow.

@baby_crow: mhm

@cuddly: Do you want one of us to come over?

@baby_crow: all

@pretty: What do you mean?

@baby_crow: all cuddles.

@kitten: Okay. I’m already on my way. Do you have your weighted blanket and heatable stuffed crow you can use?

@baby_crow: mhm.

@pretty: I’m on my way.

@cuddly: I’m outside. Is it okay to come in?

@baby_crow: mhm. When you get here you guys have spare keys. Come in.

@kitten: Okay

@pretty: Of course baby. I’ll see you in 10 minutes.

@pretty and 3 others are offline


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos Squad 
> 
> OvO: And that’s how Kuroo and I were almost arrested for attempt of murder 
> 
> deadchi: WHAT?!
> 
> Iwa-chan: not surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names are pretty obvious and/or same as before

Setters gc 

Oikawa: WE SHOULD DO A LYRIC PRANK THING!!!

SUGAAAA: YES!

AGASHI: I feel so bad for Kageyama and Kenma. How often does this happen? Them yelling I mean

Kitty: Every da- OKAY! WHICH ONE OF YOU CHANGED MY NAME?!

Oikawa: …

SUGAAAA: … 

Kags: It was Oikawa

Kitty: Oikawa Tooru. Do you wish to die at the hands of your boyfriend?

Oikawa: … I mean… 

SUGAAAA: That’s gay

AGASHI: Suga… 

Kags: Is Oikawa the only one who has his actual name?

Oikawa: I NEED TO CHANGE IT!!!

Oikawa changed their name to Pretty

Kags: … :)

Kags changed Pretty’s name to Oinks

Oinks: … wow. Thanks.

Semi: Okay then… Anyways! What was your idea Oikawa?

Oinks changed their name to Oikawa 

Kitty: Boring

Oikawa: Okay! Six wives ;)

Kags: no

Kitty: no

SUGAAAA: YES!

Semi: sure!

Oikawa: Kenma. Kageyama. You’re doing it.

AGASHI: Fine. 

Oikawa: YES!

Kags: one condition 

Kitty: You tell us

Kags: your worst fear

Kitty: and tell the truth

Oikawa: Are you two next to each other?

Kitty: You’re dumb. 

Kags: You guys left and Ken didn’t.

SUGAAAA: oh… 

Kags: Yeah

Oikawa: Anyways! Worst fear… 

Kitty: And explain it

Oikawa: My worst fear is you three leaving me because I don’t want to lose more people than I always have.

Kags: Huh?

Oikawa: I had an ex…

Kitty: obviously 

Oikawa: and… I guess I was just cheated on a lot. I don’t want you to leave me because of my past. Especially Tobio because he was there and a victim of it.

Kags: … okay. 

Kitty: So who is who?

After explaining 

Chaos Squad 

OvO: And that’s how Kuroo and I were almost arrested for attempt of murder 

deadchi: WHAT?!

Iwa-chan: not surprised 

Kurowo: Rude Iwaizumi 

Iwa-chan: I’m really surprised but I’m very worried.

OvO: Aw thanks

Iwa-chan: I was talking to my boyfriend.

OvO: :(

Kurowo: Don’t worry bro. I’m always worried about you.

OvO: :)

Keiji: Divorced 

semisemi: Beheaded

kags: Died

OvO: ???

prettysetter: Divorced 

sugar: Beheaded

gamerboy: Survived 

deadchi: I’m very confused 

Kurowo: And concerned

Keiji: And tonight we are! LIVE

prettysetter: LIVE

sugar: LIVE

kags: LIVE

semisemi: LIVE

gamerboy: LIVE

Keiji: Listen up let me tell you a story!

semisemi: A story that you’ve heard before 

tenten: What in the world is happening?

ennoenno: No clue

Iwa-chan: I’m now worried 

kags: We know you know our and our fame and our faces

prettysetter: Know all about the glories and the disgraces

sugar: I’m done ‘cause all this time I’ve been one word in a stupid rhyme 

gamerboy: So picked up a pen and a microphone 

All (cause I don’t want to type all of them out again) (setters): History is about to be overthrown 

Keiji: Divorced 

semisemi: Beheaded

kags: Died

tinygiant2: Wtf is this?!

bowlcutace: No clue dude

prettysetter: Divorced 

sugar: Beheaded

gamerboy: Survived 

All: But just for you tonight  
We're divorced, beheaded live  
Welcome to the show, to the historemix Switching up the flow as we add the prefix Everybody knows that we used to be six wives Raising up the roof till we hit the ceiling Get ready for the truth that we'll be revealing Everybody knows that we used to be six wives But now we're ex-wives

Keiji: All you ever hear and read about

semisemi: Is our ex and the way it ended 

tenten: You have an ex?

kags: But a pair doesn’t beat a royal flush

prettysetter: You’re going to find out how we got unfriended

sugar: Tonight we gonna do ourselves justice! ‘Cause we’re taking you to court! 

gamerboy: Every Tudor Rose has its thorns and you’re gonna hear ‘em live in consort 

Keiji: Divorced 

semisemi: Beheaded

kags: Died

Kurowo: Kenma. Do five dots if you need help.

prettysetter: Divorced 

sugar: Beheaded

gamerboy: Survived 

All: But just for you tonight  
We're divorced, beheaded live  
Welcome to the show, to the historemix Switching up the flow as we add the prefix Everybody knows that we used to be six wives Dancing to the beat till the break of day, once We're done, we'll start again like it's the Renaissance Everybody knows that we used to be six wives But now we're ex-wives  
Divorced

Keiji: My name is Catherine of Aragon  
Was married twenty-four years, I'm a paragon Of royalty, my loyalty is to the Vatican So if you try to dump me You won't try that again

All: Beheaded

semisemi: I'm that Boleyn girl And I'm up next, see I broke England from the Church Yeah, I'm that sexy Why did I lose my head? Well my sleeves may be green But my lipstick's red

ennoenno: Semi… you okay?

All: Died

kags: Kageyama Tobio, the only one he truly loved

All but Kags: Rude

kags: When my son was newly born, I died

Salt: That’s dark

Yama: Yeah…

Kags: But I’m not as I seem or am I? Stick around and you’ll suddenly see more

All: Devorced

prettysetter: Ich bin Oikawa of Cleves

All: Ja 

prettysetter: When he saw my portrait he was like

All: Jaa

prettysetter: But I didn’t look as I did in my pic. Funny how we always discuss that but never Henry's little

sugar: Prick up your ears the Suga who lost his head

Iwa-chan: I’ve become disappointed with the setters.

Kurowo: I’m sure whatever they’re doing is Oikawa’s idea.

deadchi: Probably 

All: Beheaded 

sugar: For my promiscuity outside of wed Lock up your husbands, lock up your sons K. Howard is here and the fun's begun

All: Survived 

OvO: I’m guessing only one of them survived through everything 

Iwa-chan: Obviously 

gamerboy: Five down, I'm the final wife I saw him to the end of his life  
I'm the survivor, Catherine Parr  
I bet you wanna know how I got this far I said, I bet you wanna know how we got this far. Hey!

ennoenno: OH I SEE WHAT’S GOING ON!!

All: Do you wanna know how we got this far? Then welcome to the show, to the historemix Switching up the flow as we add the prefix Everybody knows that we used to be six wives Get your hands up, get this party buzzing You want a queen bee? Well there's half a dozen Everybody knows that we used to be six wives But now we're ex-wives

tenten: OHHHH

OvO: ?

Keiji: One

prettysetter: Two

sugar: Three

kags: Four

semisemi: Five

gamerboy: six

OvO: SEVEN!

Kurowo: That’s not the words Bokubro.

OvO: ohhhh

gamerboy: Help me…! Two of my boyfriends and trying to kill me! 

kags: Suga has already flopped on me!

gamerboy: ow… same with Kawa

sugar: ;)

prettysetter: ;)

kags: I’m scared 

sugar: mhm

gamerboy: same….

prettysetter: Awww don’t be kitten

gamerboy: :/

kags: Okay then. I gotta go

kags is offline

sugar: same here ;)

gamerboy: I’m going to make sure Tobi is okay. Kawa. Get off of mahdiebfiebfj

prettysetter and 2 others are now offline 

Kurowo: RIP their backs 

deadchi: Poor Kenma and Kageyama 

OvO: RIP their necks too

tinygiant2: PFFT!! 

Iwa-chan: I thought you were innocent?

deadchi: When Noya came back he called him a “horny tornado”. He is not innocent. He just rarely cusses

tinygiant2: :) Be afraid of me

OvO: I kinda am now

Kurowo: Same here

semisemi: I never would’ve guessed he would be that type of person.

tenten: Eh, not surprised 

ennoenno: WAIT! THAT’S WHAT HE SAID?!?!

Iwa-chan: Future captain doesn’t know his team that well eh?

ennoenno: yeah. I guess.

deadchi: Iwaizumi. Please apologize to him

ennoenno: No it’s okay. He has a point.

semisemi: Hun. It’s not okay. He was rude.

Salt: Ah! So the replacement captain isn’t as good as I expected. Better work on that.

tenten: OKAY! That’s enough!

deadchi: Tsukishima. Apologize now.

Salt: No. I didn’t do anything wrong

Yama: Tsuki. Please.

Salt: Fine. Sorry loser

ennoenno: It’s okay. Both of you. I’m going to go now.

ennoenno is now offline 

semisemi: Iwaizumi. Tsukishima. When you see him next. You owe him a safe food.

Iwa-chan: huh?

tenten: … I’m going to call Ennoshita. Love you Semi.

semisemi: Thanks, let me know if you need help calming him down. Love you too. Tell that to Ennoshita as well please.

tenten: I will. :)

tenten is now offline 

semisemi: Daichi. Explain to your boyfriend and teammate why he has safe foods will ya?

deadchi: Okay I’m now scared.

tinygiant2: Same here and it’s not even aimed at me!

deadchi: Anyways. Ennoshita has something called Autism Spectrum Disorder. Or ASD or just Autism. Things like noise and textures aren’t great for him. 

semisemi: Exactly. Along with that you pushed his biggest Insecurities onto him that we’re trying to help him overcome. So next time you see him. S’mores pop tarts or apple juice. 

Iwa-chan: oh…. I feel bad.

tenten: Semi. He’s asking for hugs from you so we need to go. Now 

semisemi: Okay. Sounds good. Now listen to your captain/boyfriend. And you’re lucky he’s not screaming.

tenten: … Sorry to break the news but… he’s really struggling. Come on.

semisemi: K. I’m coming out.

semisemi and one other is now offline 

Kurowo: So that was an adventure. Let’s all go now. Iwaizumi, Daichi, come on over. It’s the weekend.

Kurowo and two others are offline

OvO: Bye guys!

Everyone has gone offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m basically just going to update whenever so yeah. Hope you guys have a good uhhhh day? Nigh? Either one works XD

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here. Beware, I do have dyslexia and am trying my hardest to get things set up correctly. Some of these are going to be based off of mine and my friends’ conversations so this should be fun to do!  
> -Nico_The_Emo


End file.
